Ère Blanche
by duchati
Summary: La folie des hommes n'a fait que provoquer le chaos. Les esprits refusant de le voir n'ont fait que provoquer le pire. Mais peut être reste t-il encore un espoir.


Personne ne sait comment cela avait commencé. Humains et esprits, tout comme la faune et la flore, préfèrent se concentrer sur le présent, oubliant le passé et ignorant un futur sans espoir.

Les quelques écrits historiques ou les histoires que l'on se raconte auprès du feu restent vague sur le sujet. Il n'était question que d'un dérèglement climatique et d'un prince déchu face à une guerre sordide. Parmi de multiple autres contes qui ont prit vie dans cette nouvelle ère, l'un d'entre eux ressemble pourtant plus à une prophétie au lieu d'une simple histoire, donnant un peu de rêve aux enfants avant de se coucher, leur faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'ils ne reverront peut être plus un membre de leur entourage au levé du soleil.

Et pourtant, entre toutes ces légendes, si vous trouvez les bonnes personnes, ils pourront vous raconter se qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Et peut être même vous redonner un peu d'espoir dans ce monde devenu sinistrement froid.

Ils vont diront, qu'il y a bien longtemps, alors que les quatre saisons se succédaient sans heurt, ceux qui dirigeaient l'hiver disparurent, emportant avec eux la neige, la glace et le froid. Durant plusieurs années, personne ne vit la belle saison blanche, avec ses flocons de neige unique valsant au gré du vent. À chaque cycle, les températures ne faisaient qu'augmenter, asséchant un peu plus les terres et les rivières. Et puis, après trois année de chaleur, la neige et le froid sont revenus, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf que, lorsque le printemps devait prendre la relève, l'hiver n'ai jamais repartit. Et ainsi nous somme rentré dans une nouvelle ère, qui perdure encore aujourd'hui. Les gens l'on appelé l'Ère Blanche.

.

Mais moi , je sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. J'étais là, au première loge, sans jamais pourvoir faire ou dire quelque chose.

.

Bien avant l'Ère Blanche, avant que tout ne soit figé dans la glace, le monde était en constante évolution. La santé s'améliorait au fil des siècles, ainsi que le confort des hommes, et le paysage se transformait sans cesse. Les mœurs changeaient avec eux. Les gens devenaient plus rationnel, ignorant les dieux et leurs idées reçues, qu'ils soient vrai ou faux. Les enfants croyaient de moins en moins aux mythes qu'on leur racontaient. Le Père-Noël et ses cadeaux, les rêves du Marchand de sable, la Fée des dents laissant une pièce sous l'oreiller, le Lapin de Pâques cachant ses œufs, et tous les autres devenaient à leur yeux que de la science-fiction.

Les guerres, elles, existaient et existeront toujours. Certaines étaient très connues pour leurs massacres. D'autres étaient camouflées pour ne pas provoquer la peur autour d'elles. Ne voulant pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, les hommes essayaient de calmer les choses et d'éviter d'en arriver aux armes, en tout cas pas ouvertement. Sauf que finalement, une guerre se déclencha, les dirigeants incapable de la cacher. Quasiment toutes les précédentes étaient dut aux divergences de religion. Hors dans le cas présent, les gens n'avaient plus de dieux. Non, c'était un conflit entre les différentes classes sociales qui engloba la population mondiale toute entière. Alors qu'une minorité vivait dans le luxe et l'opulence, gouvernant sans aucun remord, les autres devaient se tuer à la tâche pour répondre aux ordres de leurs dirigeants, ce qui provoqua un coup d'État

À côté de ça, les esprits oubliés par leurs croyants, s'affaiblissaient et disparaissaient. Noël, Pâques, Halloween, Saint Valentin, Thanksgivings et bien d'autres fêtes ne furent célébrés que dans de très rares demeures. Parmi eux, un jeune esprit, qui fut pendant longtemps ignoré, puis connut la gloire parmi les plus grands, ne voulait pas se laisser abattre et souhaitait au moins aider à mettre fin à cette guerre. Sauf qu'en tant qu'esprit, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir directement dans les affaires des humains. Ses collègues ainsi que les autres esprits refusèrent donc de l'aider.

Le cœur en peine, le jeune esprit partit sans dire mot. Hors ce dernier était aussi une effigie importante de la saison hivernale. Et lorsqu'il disparut, il emportait avec lui tous les autres esprits hivernaux et la saison tout entière. Commença alors les premiers dérèglements climatiques.

.

La première année fut une simple canicule. Les neiges existantes fondaient doucement et aucun courant d'air froid n'apporta un peu de fraîcheur. La deuxième année, après avoir passé un hiver sans hiver, les champs, les ruisseaux et les cours d'eau se sont asséchés, provoquant aussi des incendies. Ironiquement, d'innombrables inondations se manifestèrent aux pieds des montagnes et sur les cotes dut à la fonte des glaciers. Et malgré les stocks de nourritures diminuant, les hommes s'obstinaient dans leur folie meurtrière, ignorant les plaintes de la faune et la flore. La troisième année fut la pire. Car il faut savoir qu'il y des milliers d'années existaient des bactéries très dangereuse. Lorsqu'il y eu les grandes périodes glacières, ces bactéries furent emprisonnées dans la glace. Sauf qu'en l'absence de l'hiver, les grands glaciers millénaires libérèrent leurs prisonniers mortels. Avec la multiplication des insectes nuisibles à cause des fortes chaleurs, la montée les eaux passa presque inaperçu face à une grande épidémie mondiale. Contre ces virus venus d'un autre temps, les hommes furent incapable d'y échapper. Même cela leur rendit pas un semblant de raison. Bien au contraire, les plus aisés se barricadèrent pour se protéger de l'épidémie, alors que les plus démunis tentaient de survivre. À cause des batailles, de la sécheresse et de la maladie, la population mondiale avait diminué de plus de 60%.

Bien évidement, les esprits d'été avaient essayé pendant tout ce temps de limiter les dégâts. Ils avaient aussi essayé de retrouver leurs homologues opposés avec l'aide des grands Gardiens. Mais leurs efforts aboutirent à une impasse.

Ces trois années furent appelées les 3 Chutes, et la maladie fut nommée, en mémoire à la dernière année et aux effets provoqués, la Fournaise.

.

Finalement, à la quatrième année, le jeune esprit disparu refit surface. Et avec lui, l'hiver revint. Mais le jeune esprit restait distant, et bien que ses amis réjouis de le revoir et souhaitaient savoir où il était depuis tout ce temps et s'il savait où était les autres hivernaux, il restait silencieux les yeux tournés vers le monde.

Les hommes émerveillé du retour de la saison blanche, la folie s'apaisa entre les deux camps. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Profitant de l'accalmie, de petites factions entrèrent en action et causèrent beaucoup de dégât.

Les mois passèrent et rien ne changea, que se soit les hommes ou la saison. En effet l'hiver persista, et lieu de faiblir, il devint de plus en plus puissant, sans joie, terne et malsain. Quant au jeune esprit, il errait à travers le monde, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus de ses amis. Les esprits saisonniers tentèrent de repousser l'hiver persistant, mais épuisé après trois années sans repos et face aux tempêtes de plus en plus puissantes, ils furent vite dépassés.

À leur demande, les Gardiens prirent la relève et essayèrent de raisonner leur ami, le jeune esprit, dont tous jugeaient responsable. Ce ne fut pas la meilleure solution. Cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation.

Deux années après les 3 Chutes, l'hiver continuait de s'amplifier, et on n'eut plus aucune trace des Gardiens. Ainsi, le monde entra officiellement dans l'Ère Blanche.

.

Les années se succédant sans que l'hiver ne cède, et le monde se réorganisa.

Aujourd'hui, la surface n'est plus qu'un désert de glace. La terre balayée par les tempêtes incessantes, seuls de massifs loups de glace et de gigantesques aigles blancs règnent en tyran dans cet environnement hostile.

Les conflits furent bien évidement stoppés depuis longtemps. Victime de la maladie, la famine et le froid, la population mondiale était descendu a à peine 10% de sa gloire d'antan. Les survivants se sont réfugiés sous terre ou dans des lieux nichés entre les montagnes, protégés des vents glacials.

Les hommes ignorant leur présence, les esprits qui restaient, protègent ces zones. Ayant recréé de petits écosystèmes, esprits et humains se côtoient sans jamais se voir. Ainsi les esprits de la terre creusent des galeries et des cavernes pour refuges. Ceux d'été et de feu y procurent de la chaleur en maintenant les volcans éveillés et stable. Ceux des autres saisons, de la faune et la flore y apportent la végétation et quelques animaux pacifiques. Pour les esprits des eaux, certains sont partis dans les abysses, d'autres ont été gelé à la surface, ne laissant que quelques uns réguler les refuges.

Après deux siècles, de nouvelles histoires apparurent. Et parmi elles, il y a celle du roi de l'hiver qui régnait parmi ses loups dans son palais perdu au milieu de nul part, perché au dessus des montagnes, ne sortant que pour transformer en statue de glace ceux qui s'aventuraient dans son royaume. Une autre parle d'une ombre bravant les tempêtes aidait les jeunes aventuriers à retrouver leur chemin vers leur famille. Et puis, il y a la prophétie. Les histoires variants d'une région à une autre, seule la prophétie reste inchangé, connue des hommes et des esprits. Une petite phrase toute simple, facile à mémoriser, mais lourde de sens : « celui qui voit avec des yeux d'enfants, pourra enfin rendre le cœur à l'hiver ».

.

Pendant ce temps, moi je reste près du jeune esprit perdu, ne pouvant combler sa solitude ou lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Je ne fais que rester dans son ombre, tandis qu'il continu à errer dans son monde de glace, le regard vide sur les plaines gelées.

S'il vous plaît, ne le blâmé pas. Je n'accuse personne, mais il a tellement souffert qu'il a fallut de peu pour qu'il sombre. La guerre et le refus en a été le déclencheur. Depuis il n'a jamais pu refaire surface.

Alors je vous en prie, continuez à croire. Et si un jour vous trouvez l'être qui pourra mettre fin à ses tourments, allez voir le cavalier noir. Il pourra vous guidez jusqu'au roi blanc.

.

Même si vous ne pouvez pas me voir, je serais là.


End file.
